runescape1infofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Dood gaan
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091225123522/runescape/nl/images/7/76/Scourge_grave.gif ---- frame|Een [[Grafsteen die verschijnt.]] De dood is een toestand waarbij een voorheen levend organisme niet meer zal leven. Als spelers dood gaan zullen ze weer herboren worden op een locatie die een Spawn wordt genoemd. Een Spawn kan veranderd worden voor members naar Falador of Camelot, maar voor gratis spelers zullen deze Lumbridge zijn. Als spelers dood gaan zullen hun voorwerpen verliezen die ze met hun mee hadden, op drie voorwerpen na. Een speler of een NPC zal overlijden wanneer degene 0 Constitution meer heeft. Spelers zullen dan verschijnen op hun respawn locatie. Dit proces zal hetzelfde werken bij verschillende monsters. Na hun dood zullen monsters ook kunnen respawnen. De reden hiervoor is dat er anders geen monsters meer over zullen blijven. De respawn van monsters kunnen verschillen in secondes, minuten en dagen. Zo zal Bork en de Phoenix zich respawnen na 24 uur sinds ze voor het laatst zijn overleden. De meeste Quest NPCs zullen nooit meer respawnen en kan slechts één keer bevochten worden. Als een speler overlijdt zal er Grafsteen op de locatie komen te staan waar de speler is overleden. In het grafsteen zullen de voorwerpen in begraven zijn die de speler bij zich had wanneer hij of zij stierf (op de drie voorwerpen na, die de speler niet verliest bij het overlijden). De speler kan haar of zijn graf bemachtigen door het te slopen ("demolish"). Als de speler dit doet, zullen alle voorwerpen op de grond verschijnen en zal alleen zichtbaar zijn voor de speler van wie het graf was. Toch is de dood in RuneScape niet onomkeerbaar. Spelers kunnen gebruik maken van de Retribution Prayer om dood te ontlopen tijdens een gevecht. Spelers die voor het eerst zullen overlijden zullen bij de Grim Reaper terecht komen. De Grim Reaper zal alles uitleggen over de dood en het verliezen van voorwerpen. Spelers kunnen de portal verlaten om weer terug te komen in Gielinor. Tijdens de Blood Runs Deep quest zullen spelers twee keer overlijden tijdens de quest en zullen ze in de Fremennik spiritual realm (Fremennik hiernamaals) terecht komen. Dit is de eerste gebeurtenis dat een speler dood gaat, zonder opnieuw "gerespawnt" te worden. Spelers die een bepaalde Mini Game bespelen, en dood gaan, zullen respawnen op een bepaalde locatie dat bij de mini game hoort. Dit geldt echter niet voor alle mini games! Een voorbeeld is Clan Wars. Tijdens deze mini game moeten spelers tegen elkaar vechten en kan daarbij dood gaan. Als een speler vermoord zal worden, zal hij of zij terecht komen in een speciale wachtruimte. De skill Dungeoneering is tot hiertoe de enige combat-skill, waar je, wanneer je sterft niet in Lumbridge of op een andere locatie terechtkomt. Als je sterft tijdens deze skill zal je spawnen bij de smuggler, of te wel in de eerste kamer van die dungeon. Respawning Wanneer spelers dood gaan, zullen ze "respawnen". Tijdens dit proces zal de speler naar een locatie worden getransporteerd. Deze locatie wordt een respawn locatie genoemd en voor spelers zullen dit Lumbridge, Camelot, Falador of Soul Wars kunnen zijn. De respawn locatie kan worden veranderd na het voltooien van verschillende quests. Om de respawn locatie te veranderen in Falador, moeten spelers de Recruitment Drive quest voltooien en voor Camelot zullen spelers de King's Ransom quest en de Knight Waves Training Grounds en voor Soul Wars moeten spelers de Nomad's Requiem quest moeten voltooien. Voorwerpen verliezen Spelers die dood gaan, zullen hun voorwerpen verliezen, op drie voorwerpen na. De voorwerpen die een speler zal houden kan bekeken worden in het Items Kept on Death scherm. Na dat de speler terug is gespawnd in Lumbridge heb je nog tijd om al je verloren items terug te krijgen. Dit ligt echter aan de soort grafteen die je hebt. Bij Father Aereck in Lumbridge kun je je graf steen veranderen, zodat je een mooiere grafsteen hebt die langer blijft staan dan het bordje dat je standaard hebt. Je moet wel eerst The Restless Ghost doen. Members kunnen als ze The Giant Dwarf hebben gedaan bij Bladisar the Sculptor in Keldagrim nog een ander soort grafsteen kopen, deze zijn duurder, maar blijven langer staan. Hier kun je een Grafsteen kopen genaamd ‘’Angel of death’’ voor 500.000 gp. Deze blijft 6 minuten staan. Bladisar's huis staat in Oost Keldagrim, ten oosten van het marktgebouw. Spelers die een doodshoofd (skull) boven hun hoofd hebben zullen alle voorwerpen verliezen. die ze bij zich hadden. Spelers die de prayer Protect Item gebruiken, zullen een extra voorwerp houden bij het overlijden, wat het aantal op vier maakt. Echter, spelers met een doodshoofd, zullen met deze prayer slechts één voorwerp overhouden, deze prayer werkt alleen niet in PVP werelden. Voorwerpen die op de bank van een speler staan, zullen ALTIJD veilig staan als de speler zal komen te overlijden. Wanneer een speler overlijdt, zal er een grafsteen verschijnen op de locatie waar hij of zij is overleden. Echter, zal tijdens de Blood Runs Deep een uitzondering op deze regel zijn. Als de speler dood gaat tijdens het gevecht met de Dagannoth mother, zal een grafsteen voor de ingang van de grot komen te staan. De grafsteen zal verdwijnen naar enkelen minuten, de tijd zal afhangen van het type grafstenen wat de speler gekocht zou hebben. Andere spelers hebben de mogelijkheid om iemands ander zijn of haar graf te "blessen" (zegenen). Hiermee zal de speler die is overleden, langer de tijd hebben om terug te keren naar het graf. Om een graf te blessen is 70 voor nodig. Repareren zal veel minder effect hebben dan het blessen van een graf. Blessen of repareren zal verschillende Prayer punten kosten. Leven na de dood left|De [[Goden#Woestijn pantheon|Woestijn pantheon.|thumb]] Veel organismes geloven dat als ze sterven, dat ze in een hiernamaals terecht komen. Zo was de taak van Icthlarin, een woestijn god, om de overleden zielen te beschermen en ze te verzorgen totdat ze het hiernamaals bereikt hadden. Amascut, de zus van Icthlarin, moest alle overleden zielen vernietigen. Zo stonden Icthlarin en Amascut vaak in conflicten met elkaar. thumb|Het Fremennik hiernamaals. Zo geloven de Fremenniks dat als ze overlijden, dat ze in een hiernamaals komen die het Fremennik spiritual realm wordt genoemd. In deze wereld zullen ze hun laatste gevecht moeten bevechten. Tijdens de Blood Runs Deep quest zullen spelers dood gaan en zullen in het Fremennik spiritual realm terecht komen. Hier zal een groot oppervlak gevuld zijn met een rondt plein en een houten huis tegenover het plein. Op deze locatie zal een vrouw genaamd Eir zich bevinden. Eir zal de bevoegdheden hebben om wezens terug te sturen naar Gielinor als ze weet dat het niet hun tijd is om te sterven. Zo zal zij de speler terug sturen om Gielinor te redden van de dagannoth invasie. Ook zal Nial Swiftling en Asleif Hamalsdotter zich in het huis bevinden waar ze zich klaar maakten voor hun laatste glorieuze strijd. Spelers die voor de eerste keer dood gaan, zullen bij de Grim Reaper komen in zijn wereld genaamd de Grim Underworld. In deze wereld zal de Grim Reaper alles uitleggen over de dood, het verliezen van voorwerpen en grafstenen. Spelers kunnen zijn wereld verlaten door in de portal te stappen. Overledenen zielen en lichamen kunnen echter tot leven worden gebracht met een speciale vorm van magie genaamd Necromantie. Necromantie is het beheersen van zielen en overleden lichamen en het communiceren met overledenen. Zo zijn er verschillende Necromancers in Gielinor. De meest bekende zijn Zemouregal en Lucien. Zemouregal stond erom bekend dat hij Arrav versloeg en om wraak te nemen riep hij hem op nadat hij was overleden en beheerste zijn lichaam om hem te kwellen. Lucien blijkt een meester te zijn van necromantie en zal groot leger van Undead oproepen. Echter zal bij necromantie het gaan om het oproepen van de Undead. Zie ook *Death *Death glitch